Please, Fix This Crazy Mess
by M.L. Shards
Summary: When life doesn't go the way you've planned it, sometimes all you need is the one person who has gotten you through everything. Troyella


Um… yeah, I have this thing where I write a lot of stuff, but I'm not a hundred percent sure what inspired it. This would be one of those stories… It's a Troyella with an itty-bitty bit of Troypay thrown in there. I don't really like Troy, so I have no clue why I wrote this, but it turned out well, so, enjoy.

Please Review

* * *

"Move!"

Troy let out a groan as Julian, his bodyguard, placed his large hand over the lens of one of the many camera flashes blinding his path to the gym.

This was getting ridiculous…

He heard a distinctive "ripping" sound, and looked to see someone had torn off a piece of his shirt. It was disappointing too, that had been one of his favorite…

The flashes made him dizzy as Julian pushed open the glass door and ushered him inside. He only allowed himself to relax after he stumbled into the change room and locked himself in a bathroom stall. Looking down at his hands, he saw small scratches from when he'd been forced to defend himself from a crazy fan a few days earlier at an awards show. He couldn't remember which one, nor did he particularly care to, they were all the same after awhile.

Tucking his hands under his armpits, he let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding in.

Life hadn't gone exactly the way he'd planned it.

After graduation, the Wildcats, and all his close friends had gone to a party down at the beach where some sort of music group Gabriella, Sharpey, and Martha were fans of. Everyone else went along just to party and be together. It was like one big mosh pit, and even a few TV crews from MTV and local TV stations were there to film it.

The group had ended up getting horribly delayed and the crowd had started to get rowdy. Sharpey managed to get them access to the stage and throwing together one of the musical numbers they were famous for pulling out of thin air, Troy, Ryan, Sharpey, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, and the rest did a modified version of _Work This Out_. It had been fun, a last laugh and time together before heading off to different lives by September.

He was going to college on a basketball scholarship… until the actual group arrived and decided to very publicly thank the teens for their performance.

Soon Troy found himself in the back of a tour bus with Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpey. Chad had been offered a chance to come as well, but he'd declined, claiming he "wasn't that into performing."

It was weird, especially since Sharpey and Ryan hadn't even participated in the first _Work This Out. _

At first it had been cool, with fans, and tween girls throwing gifts at the stage for him. But then Gabriella got jealous, and one day she quit, claiming that she was going back home and after he was done being a star he was welcome to give her a call because she didn't want to wait around and watch him eventually fall to temptation like all stars do. He'd been heartbroken, but Sharpey had been there and for the lifestyle of an up and coming star, Sharpey was a fairly ideal girlfriend for the cameras and for home life, since they were both busy, never seeing the other.

After Gabriella had left, the little group had broken up and gone separate ways in the entertainment world. He'd continued with his singing and performing, eventually landing a part in _Hairspray _and a few _Disney_ related television shows and tv movies. His singing continued to be a big source of his appeal and eventually his fans grew to teenagers and young adults.

He became a bona fide star with Sharpey "at his side" and sacks of fan mail being delivered daily.

Sharpey's performing career never took off, and she eventually was clumped in with the ranks of Paris Hilton and Kimberly Stewart of being famous for just being famous. It was depressing to watch the Entertainment news and tabloids and seeing her exploits smeared everywhere. Rumoured drug use and drinking led her and his relationship to an early grave, but Troy had a horde of female followers and being "lonely" was never really a problem.

Ryan ended up as a successful Broadway performer, winning Tony's and taking a few roles on television shows. He'd lost track of his career after that. He and Ryan were friends and all, but when they did talk, it was never about work.

All of the fame and freebies and awards and fans and… well, you get the picture, that had been awesome, to start. He hadn't had a serious relationship in years and he envied Jason who had ended up getting married to Kelsi and became an accountant. They had a year old daughter named Paige.

He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. The paparazzi followed him around like mad since he "broke up" with some socialite he hadn't even been aware he'd been dating and he was constantly questioned about Sharpey still. He hoped she was getting help, Ryan had attempted to stage an intervention before, but to say she was bitter about his success would be an understatement. The two twins barely talked anymore.

There was so much drama in the celebrity world; he was exhausted.

He was barely twenty-six and he was ready to just go to sleep and never wake up. This all had been fun at one time, but that time felt oh so far in the past.

"Hey? You okay in there?" A curious voice belonging to another member of the gym asked.

"Fuck off." Troy snapped angrily, not able to contain his anger any longer.

He heard the man walk off grumbling something about "prima-donnas" but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too used to hearing bad things about himself that he just didn't care anymore.

He wasn't sure when the change had happened, but he was just ready for it to end…

He had enough money to last him for the rest of his lifetime if he stopped leading such a lavish lifestyle… maybe he could move to Canada or something, just start fresh, maybe be an accountant? Okay, no, he hated math, but he'd figure something out.

Nodding his head firmly, he decided that that was that. He was going to go back home and then he was going to move far away and lead a comfortable lifestyle, maybe the odd movie here and there if he absolutely needed money, but that would be it.

He was going to go home.

Reaching into the ratty, Wildcat's duffle bag he still carried around, he pulled out a slim black cellular phone. He reached up to put his hand on his forehead, covering his left eye. He paused as he felt something wet.

He'd been crying…

He inhaled deeply. He knew why this had become so hard, it had taken him a long time to piece it together, but if he could he was going to try and fix this…

Sliding the top of the phone up to reveal the keypad, he punched in a phone number he hadn't dialed in a long time. The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey? Gabbi?" He choked out awkwardly, remembering the last time they had spoken. "I… I think I'm ready to come home now."


End file.
